Rugrats Go Wild
Rugrats Go Wild is a crossover Nickelodeon animated film, with two animated TV series Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. As there are currently no further Rugrats movies in production, Rugrats Go Wild stands as the final Rugrats movie. Plot In the story, the Rugrats and their parents are on a ramshackle boat that Tommy's father, Stu, has rented in the South China Seas. The boat shipwrecks, leaving them deserted on a small island. On the same island, but on the other side, are the famous globe-trotting family, the Thornberrys (out to film a leopard). The babies set off to find them, for they suspect they are somewhere on the island (as it happens, Tommy treats Nigel like an idol). Somewhere along the way, Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberrys' Tarzan-like child. Donnie, and the two switch clothes. Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is tramping around the jungle and runs into Spike, the Rugrats dog. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike tells her that the babies are lost somewhere in the island. Also, her father, Nigel, sees them. But after a bonk on the head with a coconut Nigel gets amnesia. Angelica runs into Debbie, the teenage Thornberry, and she takes off with Debbie in the Thornberry's all-purpose Comvee. While not paying attention, the bumbling twosome sink the Comvee and generally cause havoc. Meanwhile, pop culture references to just about anything about castaways on an island (in particular, Gilligan's Island, Survivor, and Lord of the Flies (1963 film)) ensue. Also, unlike the previous movies, Susie tags along with a Polaroid-like camera in hand, and doesn't have her parents traveling with her. Production Rugrats Go Wild was originally made by Klasky Csupo's television unit, (directed by Mark Risley and written by Kate Boutilier) but after wildly successful screenings, Paramount decided it should be shelved and remade into a feature film. The television version, a 90 minute special, still exists somewhere in the Klasky Csupo/ Nickelodeon vaults. Among the biggest hype this movie received was Bruce Willis voicing Spike, and the use of "Odorama" cards to enhance the viewing experience, Burger King and Blockbuster released a scratch and sniff piece of cardboard that was to be scratched and sniffed during the run of the movie. There were many complaints, however, that the only thing that the "Odorama" cards smelled like was cardboard. The Odorama card was some what of an homage to John Waters' film Polyester. Despite the homage, Waters felt he was ripped off and realized that New Line Cinema, the studio that released Polyester, didn't renew the copyright for Odorama. He later said that "a check would have been an homage". Jeff Garlin's film of John Waters' one man show This Filthy World. Reception This film was produced by released in the summer of 2003 to mixed reviews (gaining a 40%, one less than The Rugrats Movie, which also got mixed reviews, gaining a 41% on Rotten Tomatoes), and opened at #4 at the box office, and ended up grossing about $40m, the same amount as The Wild Thornberrys Movie. The film made about $39,402,572 in domestic grossing and $55,405,466 worldwide, making it a box office disappointment, and didn't make a box office hit like the previous two movies. However, it got enough money to go beyond its $40 million budget. Rating It earned a PG rating for some rude humor. Guest stars Besides the regulars on both shows (see the respective articles), this film featured all of four non-regular voices: * Bruce Willis - Spike * Chrissie Hynde (of The Pretenders fame) - Siri the leopard * Tony Jay - Dr. Lipschitz * Ethan Phillips - Toa Soundtrack link }} A soundtrack was released on June 10, 2003. Track listing #"Message in a Bottle" - American Hi-Fi #"Big Bad Cat" - Bruce Willis #"She's on Fire" - Train #"Island Princess" - Chyrel chase and Cree summer #"Lizard Love" - Aerosmith #"Ready to Roll" - Flashlight Brown #"The Morning After" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer #"Atomic Dog" - Geroge Clinton #"Dresses and Shoes (Precious & Few)" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer #"Should I Stay or Should I Go" - Clash #"Lust for Life" - Bruce Willis #"Phil's Diapey's Hanging Low" - Tim Curry #"It's a Jungle Out Here" - The rugrats (expect for Chuckie ever since he's playing video games) #"Changing Faces" - E.G. Daily #"Frustrated Unnoticed" - Damone #"Holiday" - Nobody's Angel #"Get Loose" - The D4 #"True to Myself" - Ziggy Marley #"Island in The Sun" - Weezer #"Better Beware" - Lisa Marie Presley Video Game Rugrats Go Wild is a video game based on the movie of the same name, and a Nickelodeon crossover game between Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys just like the movie. Gameplay The toddlers and babies collectively known as the Rugrats are stuck on a desert island during a vacation gone wrong. Meeting up with The Wild Thornberrys, they embark on a quest through the island's jungle... External links * [http://www.rugratonline.com/rrthorn.htm The Unofficial Rugrats Online page on the movie] References Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nicktoon films